


The New Kid (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: The reader meets the new kid and encounters an awkward exchange.





	The New Kid (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! How have y'all been? I know I've been gone for a hot minute but I'm trying to start writing again! I decided to write this quick little drabble for funsies, supes short but I thought it was adorable and hilarious. Hope you guys like it! Also posted on my tumblr :-) Always love feedback!<3

You finished your second water bottle with a loud intake of air, crushing the plastic easily and tossing it into the recycling bin. You were drenched in sweat, Natasha’s daily training having taken its toll on your body. It wasn’t uncommon to be physically and emotionally drained after a sparring session, but today was different. It was like she made a point to push your limits, testing your abilities to their maximum power. Your body and brain felt like mush and you were more than ready for a nap. You considered a shower first, but the idea of your legs collapsing while completely naked under a stream of water didn’t sound very appealing.  
After taking a deep breath you leaned your weight off of the kitchen counter, testing the strength in your legs before moving any further. Before you could move, Bucky entered the room with a young boy, no older than 15.  
“This is the dining area,” Bucky said, gesturing to the room.  
“Wow,” the kid muttered under his breath, his eyes wide with wonder.  
Bucky’s gaze fell on you and his expression lit up, a smile spreading across his lips effortlessly.  
“Hey, Y/N,” he said, striding over to you with the boy in tow, “You remember the spider kid Tony hired to fight us, right?”  
“How could I forget,” you said, “He dislocated my shoulder at that airport. I didn’t recognize you without your mask. Peter, right?”  
Peter stood up straight, his eyes still wide, but more out of fear than excitement.  
“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled sheepishly, “I’m sorry about your arm, I was just doing what Mr. Stark told me to do.”  
“Water under the bridge,” you smiled, already plotting your revenge. You couldn’t do anything on your own after your arm had been (painfully) popped back into place for at least a week. Not because you weren’t physically capable, but mostly because Bucky wouldn’t even let you leave your bedroom.  
“What took you so long to move to the compound?” you asked.  
“I wanted to finish the school year,” Peter replied, toying with the fabric of his jacket. Bucky crossed the room and placed his arm around your shoulder as Peter spoke, something he did often. You didn’t think much of it, seeing as how natural it was for the two of you.  
You nodded, leaning against Bucky to keep yourself steady. Your body was still ready to give out at any minute and you weren’t about to faint in front of the new kid.  
“Uh, your boyfriend was just, y’know, showing me around and stuff,” Peter said. You heard Bucky stifle a laugh next to you.  
“My boyfriend?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I just thought-” he started, cutting himself off. “Are you not...?”  
You shook your head, a smirk forming on your face.  
“He was talking about you like you were dating,” Peter said, his cheeks turning a hot pink.  
“Really?” you asked, looking up at Bucky who was also fifty shades of pink.  
“Yeah, you should have heard him,” Peter laughed, “He said out of everyone on the team you have the best-”  
“Personality,” Bucky interrupted quickly, shooting Peter a look that could kill. “You have the best personality on the team, that’s what I said.”  
You looked between them, observing their matching timidness. They both had toothy grins on their faces and their stance was rigid, even Bucky’s arm around you had gone stiff.  
“Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Peter,” you said, moving away from Bucky carefully and waving once before exiting the room.  
“Dude,” Peter said to Bucky after he knew you were out of earshot.  
“Told you,” Bucky said quietly, unable to help the smirk on his face. “Best ass on the team.”  
Peter laughed awkwardly, mumbling something along the lines of “I wasn’t staring.”


End file.
